A Cure
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: A group of survivors holed up together at Malfoy Manor during the Zombie apocalypse. One shot


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

Thank you to Sophie betaing this and making it good.

The virus was created to wipe out Muggles, but it didn't affect them. It only affected those who had magic.

To stop it spreading to those with magic, the Wizarding World was sealed off entirely until the virus was controlled. In the beginning, people tried find a way to escape. However, the spell cast to keep people detained was so powerful, that people who attempted to escape were turned to dust. Eventually, people stopped trying and were forced to accept that they were trapped until it was over.

First came the cough, then the fever, and then eventually death. Except once people died, they came back, and their primary goal was to gorge on the flesh of the living.

There were some people who were immune to the airborne virus, but they were still constantly under attack from the creatures. Once they were bitten, their immunity was void, and they soon became just like them. The process of turning into one of the infected creatures could take anything from a few hours to a few weeks - but the end result was the same. They would turn into zombies.

It wasn't just witches and wizards that were affected by the virus, but magical creatures too..

The only way to truly kill these brain-munching monsters was to bash their brains in, which was a simple, primitive method. If there were one or two zombies it was easy—but most zombies would travel in herds of thirty or more. Despite their brainless behaviour, they appeared to be organised, and somehow they managed to communicate with one another. The worst were the House Elves—vicious and cunning now the shackles of being servants were gone—with the only impulse being to eat and infect others. A group of survivors hid together at the Malfoy Manor, which for the time being was safe from zombie attacks.

There was Draco Malfoy and his mother, Narcissa. Draco had been at Hogwarts when it all began, and one of the few to make it of there alive. His father, Lucius, had been bitten, and Narcissa had been forced to kill her husband the moment he turned, just narrowly avoiding being bitten herself.

Also holed up there was Dobby the House Elf, who used to belong to the Malfoy family. It was he who helped Harry Potter and Hermione Granger escape Hogwarts. He took them to the only safe place he could think of, which was Malfoy Manor.

Not that Mother and son had been happy about their arrival, but the thought of throwing them out on the streets to be eaten was unappealing. Now that the most if the Wizarding World were crazed, flesh-eating zombies, every drop of magical blood—no matter how tainted it was—had to be saved.

The rest of the survivors that were there had made their way to Malfoy Manor while out-running a group of newly turned zombie Goblins. Fred and George Weasley, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood and Peter Pettigrew who had been bitten, but didn't mention it to anyone.

When he turned, Harry rammed a sword through his stomach and into the wall. Since that day Peter Pettigrew had been used as a lab rat to try and find a cure.A make shift lab had been set up for Hermione who was working nearly twenty-four seven to find a cure.

On a cold winter morning, Harry walked into Hermione's lab, and his nose wrinkled in disgust at Peter, who was still chained to the wall.

"How are things going?."Harry asked, looking at Hermione worriedly. She was pale, with dark circles under her eyes.

"Well, I figured out exactly what the virus does,"Hermione replied, running her fingers through her messy hair. "The people infected aren't dead, but the virus makes them think that they are and it takes over the brain. It's clever and will do _anything_ to survive."

"Why aren't we infected by it?"Harry questioned, digesting this new information. "I mean, when people started getting sick at Hogwarts we were fine—not even a cold."

"I don't know. Nothing about any of us here is different to the people who first got sick, and the only thing I can think of is that our immune system is strong enough to fight the original virus, but somehow the virus is stronger when directly bitten,"Hermione answered, standing up and walking over to a longer metal silver table.

She took a dark box off it, opened the box lid and took out a piece foul smelling meat. Harry put the sleeve of his jacket over his mouth and nose in the hope of blocking some of the smell.

"Merlin, Hermione, that reeks. What's it for?."

"The rats Dobby got me that I infected with the virus prefer their food rotten, while Pettigrew prefers it fresh. I think the virus affects species in different ways,"Hermione explained, not reacting to the smell. "I'm currently in the midst of trying to figure out how flesh feeds the virus, and if those infected being denied it will gradually get better."

"That is gross, I'm going to go throw up,"Harry gasped, rushing out of the door.

Hermione spent many months trying and failing to find a cure, and soon the protective enchantments cast on the Wizarding World eventually weakened to the point where survivors were able to enter the Muggle world. They found that the virus had somehow spread to those with magic in Muggle inhabited areas all over the world. The Muggles who had been infected then went on to infect more people.

The population of both the Muggle and the Wizarding world had dramatically decreased, to the point that the human race was now an endangered species.


End file.
